Como Sakura y Setsu: el renacimiento del cerezo
by AmanteDelYaoi5420
Summary: Sasuke era como Makoto. Mi alumna era como la Sakura del mito, su corazón se había resignado y vuelto cenizas por la espera de su amado. Y yo era como Setsu... aquel que rescataría a su amada Sakura de la soledad. Este Fic participa del reto Mitología Japonesa del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. (What if).
Como Sakura y Setsu.

.

.

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Advertencias generales:_ Posible _OoC_ , Universo Alterno y What if (cosas que no concuerdan en si con el anime).

 _Aviso especial:_ Este Fic participa del reto _Mitología Japonesa del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

.

.

 _"Dado que las flores del cerezo caen tras una breve floración, se han convertido sin duda en el icono de la belleza efímera de la vida"._

.

.

 _Mi alumno Sasuke abandonó la aldea en una repentina madrugada a fines del mes de noviembre. Todos los que lo considerábamos como un aliado de Konoha nos entristecimos mucho, pero lo peor de todo fue la decepción que sentimos al enterarnos de que la razón de su huida fue para buscar a Orochimaru. A lo largo de su corta vida Sasuke había estado buscando la forma más rápida de llevar a cabo su venganza contra su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha, y ahora que su oportunidad se presentaba no iba a dejarla ir por nada ni por nadie. Esa maldición de odio que mi alumno llevaba en sus venas solo podía significar una cosa: su destrucción total._

 _A lo largo de las batallas Sasuke se había llevado consigo técnicas y Jutsus copiados de algunos ninjas, tanto de aliados como de enemigos. La única técnica que tal vez no había sido copiada del todo por sus ojos Sharingan era el Chidori, eso lo sé porque yo mismo le enseñé el arte de esa poderosa técnica ninja. Me atrevería a decir que Sasuke se llevó de Naruto varias lecciones sobre el peso y la alegría de la vida; me atrevería a decir que quizá también hasta alguno que otro golpe, eso sin mencionar la última batalla que tuvieron ambos en el Valle del Fin en los límites del país del fuego. Aunque incluso yo sabía que esa pelea a muerte no era el final de todo si no que era el comienzo de una rivalidad verdaderamente larga._

 _Sakura no era lo de menos en todo este rollo. Sasuke se había llevado consigo todas las lágrimas cálidas de mi alumna la cual seguiría juntando y ocultando lágrimas en su caja de secretos denominada corazón. La noche en que mi alumno se fue de la aldea no sólo arrancó lágrimas de los ojos de Sakura, sino que había logrado arrancar deliberadamente algo mucho más importante de ella._

 _No odio a Sasuke por irse y haberse unido al asesino de tercer Hokage; ni tampoco por usar una técnica suprema como el Chidori contra sus propios compañeros, pero para hacerle honor a la verdad si le guardo un sano resentimiento por haber hecho que Sakura dejara de sonreír de la misma forma en que lo solía hacerlo._

 _Sakura no volvió a ser la misma, no desde que presenció la partida de Sasuke en los límites de la salida de la aldea. Es irónico pensar que en una noche, en una sola noche, el mundo de una persona puede derrumbarse sin ton ni son hasta volverla completamente un criatura de agua, luego de papel, y finalmente... de puras cenizas. Esto puede sonar confuso, pero bueno, mejor lo explico: El agua representa las lágrimas; el papel representa el corazón frágil de una persona y por ultimo las cenizas representaran la resignación. Resignación de perder la fé, en este caso, podía caber la posibilidad de que Sakura perdiera la esperanza de que Sasuke volviera a la aldea. Ella recién estaba en la primera etapa, la cual se denomina: agua._

* * *

Primera etapa: Como el agua.

 _._

 _._

 _La madrugada de esa noche estuve paseándome por la aldea; no me pregunten porque ya que la verdad ni yo sabía la razón aparente, sólo digamos que tuve un mal presentimiento._ _Después de mi charla con Sasuke me fui a casa porque mis misiones habían terminado, y ahora que lo pienso tal vez debí haberme quedado con él vigilándolo esa noche. Hacia apenas unas horas pudo haber terminado muerto debido al Rasengan y a la batalla que había armado con Naruto en el techo del hospital, o peor; Sakura podría haber muerto si se interponía entre ambos ataque. Para la infinita suerte de todos yo pude llegar a detener esa batalla a tiempo… no obstante el odio en la mirada de Sasuke no se había esfumado._

 _Llegué silenciosamente hasta la entrada de mi casa, aun así me quedé estático unos minutos delante de la manija para abrir la puerta… tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Cuando me decidí a entrar tardé un determinado tiempo en percatarme de algo verdaderamente raro: el vidrio de la foto que me había sacado junto a mis alumnos se había resquebrajado y sus cristales rotos estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Es un poco curioso el creer en ciertas supersticiones. Hay una la cual dice que cuando un vidrio se rompe sólo puede significar dos cosas: muerte o augurio, decidí votar por la segunda opción. Podía apostarlo todo tranquilamente a que ese mal augurio tenía que ver con Sasuke._

 _Salí apresuradamente por la ventana de mi casa en dirección hacia la única salida de la aldea de la hoja. Mis nervios hacían que mi cuerpo temblara y transpirara. La sola idea de que Sasuke podía haberse ido tras Orochimaru se había incrustado en mi mente, aunque estaba esperando a que sólo fuese una suposición errónea inventada por mi cerebro. Lamentablemente no había sido una idea sino una corazonada… y mis corazonadas jamás fallaban._

 _Antes de llegar a la entrada de la aldea milagrosamente me encontré con Sakura. Ella estaba recostada en una fría banca, demacrada y con el rostro empapado por las lágrimas saladas que caían de sus mejillas aun estando aparentemente dormida. El solo verla en ese deplorable estado me hizo darme cuenta de que había llegado demasiado tarde como para salvar a mi alumno de sí mismo. Sorprendentemente pesar eso hizo que, por uno segundos, entrara en un total estado de Deja Vu. En esa breve fracción de segundo recordé muchos de los acontecimientos de mi vida pasada._

 _La muerte de mi padre._

 _Mis compañeros de equipo y mi maestro Minato-Sensei._

 _Mi fría indiferencia hacia quienes eran mis camaradas._

 _La muerte de Obito aplastado por una roca._

 _La muerte de Rin._

 _La muerte de Kushina y el cuarto Hokage en la guerra._

 _Si lo pensábamos desde ese punto de vista Sasuke y yo no éramos tan diferentes el uno del otro. Ahora era mi alumno_ _el que estaba cometiendo los mismos errores que cometí yo en mi pasado, comenzando por una decisión leve de seguir la maldición del odio que en cualquier momento desataría una infinita guerra consigo mismo. De esto saldrían muchos lastimados, eso lo sabía, pero la más afectada en todo esto sin duda alguna sería Sakura._

 _Contemplé con admiración el rostro de mi alumna por unos escasos minutos. Sakura era verdaderamente hermosa a la luz de la luna y me causaba una rara sensación verla derramando lagrimas mientras dormía. Ella demostraba más fuerza que cualquier Kunoichi que haya podido conocer en el mundo ninja; poseía la fuerza de un gran shinobi y también la misma mirada especial que poseía mi antigua compañera… Rin Nohara. Amabas se parecían mucho más de lo que cualquiera, tanto en el pasado como en el presente, podría afirmar._

—Sasuke…

 _Salí de mis pensamientos cuando oí esa palabra salir de su boca, definitivamente Sakura estaba despertando._ _Quise cargarla en brazos y llevarla hasta su morada antes de que despertara del todo, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla ella se levantó de la banca de piedra muy sobresaltada. Su respiración al principio estaba muy agitada, pero luego me tranquilizó ver como se normalizaba con el pasar de unos segundos, aun así no cambié_ _la expresión triste y fruncida de mis ojos._

 _Sakura cambió su expresión de terror a una que denotaba total miseria y destrucción emocional. Levantó su vista lentamente y sus ojos rojizos por el llanto se concentraron en mí; yo sólo observé_ _como esos hermosos ojos jade volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Era algo así como ver un jardín mojado por las gotas de rocío en una mañana de lluvia torrencial._

 _Me_ _acuclillé a la altura de mi alumna y acaricié_ _una de sus encharcadas mejillas._

—Él se fue, ¿no es verdad Sakura? — _le pregunté_ _consciente de cuál sería la respuesta._

 _Por más que supiera de la huida de Sasuke quería que ella me lo confirmara, no quería hacerla sufrir más de lo que ya sufría con la verdad pero lastimosamente era necesario saberlo._

—Sí. ¡Sasuke se fue Kakashi-Sensei! — _me respondió ella casi sin respirar y con un leve grito_ _salido de su garganta_ —. Abandonó la aldea y yo sé perfectamente porque lo hizo: ¡para ir en busca del poder de Orochimaru y tomar venganza de su hermano!

 _No me sorprendió en absoluto oír esa afirmación, después de todo podría decirse que Sakura fue la primera en enterarse de lo que Orochimaru planeaba hacer con la mente y el cuerpo de Sasuke. Todo lo que tenía que ver con la marca de maldición, con mi alumno y con Orochimaru terminaba por destruir emocionalmente el subconsciente de mi querida alumna. Y era cuestión de tiempo para que esta noticia también afectara las fibras sensibles de Naruto._

 _Sinceramente me sentía un verdadero inútil en momentos de tristeza como el que se me presentaba. Sakura solía llorar por Sasuke muy a menudo, pero jamás de la forma en que lo hacía mientras estaba sentada en esa banca con su cara entre sus manos. En ese momento sentí el deseo de consolarla, quería decirle que todo estaría bien pero… ¿Cómo podía hacer que ella me creyera si yo mismo no creía en mis propias palabras? No podía mentirle diciendo que todo estaba bien porque incluso ella podría darse cuenta de que los tiempos verdaderamente difíciles se aproximaba._

—Debes intentar conservarte tranquila, Sakura. Es verdad que Sasuke fue tras Orochimaru pero… ¿acaso crees que Naruto y yo permitiremos que arruine su vida de esa manera? — _Le pregunté mirándola fijamente, mientras que me sentaba junto a ella y pasaba uno de mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros descubiertos_ —. Aremos lo que sea para traer a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea, no permitiremos que Orochimaru se aproveche de él… es una promesa.

 _Ella me miró durante unos instantes. Siendo su maestro la conozco perfectamente y podía darme cuenta de todo lo que estaba pensando por su mente en esos momentos. Estaba debatiéndose en si debía creer o no en mi promesa._

— ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro, Kakashi-Sensei? — _me preguntó ella entrecerrando sus ojos con tristeza y sin dejar de mirar el suelo_ —. ¿Cómo esta tan seguro de que Sasuke cambiará de opinión y volverá a la aldea? Orochimaru lo sedujo con promesas de poder infinito… nosotros no podemos competir con eso.

—Si podemos, Sakura — _afirmé mientras que ella levantaba bruscamente su vista hacia mí_ —. A veces el poder infinito no lo es todo en la vida de un Shinobi. El poder del chakra es mucho si lo usas de forma correcta y a la vez es nada si solo lo usas en tu beneficio o por una mala causa. En esta aldea existe algo más que un montón de ninjas excepcionales… existe la voluntad de fuego que arde en cada uno de nosotros. La voluntad de fuego es la que aviva el valor de nuestros corazones para protegernos los unos a los otros como una aldea de lazos estrechos; es por eso que siempre debes tener esto en cuenta: los shinobi pueden ser excepcionales, prodigiosos y pueden aprender toda clase de jutsus o pergaminos, e incluso hasta entender los idiomas más antiguos… pero muy pocos son los que entienden el idioma de un corazón atormentado. Es por esa razón que nosotros podemos competir contra las ambiciones de Sasuke. Recuerda que tenemos a Naruto con nosotros _é_ l sí sabe lo que es el dolor que genera la soledad. Naruto puede ser un cabeza hueca, pero tiene ese don de llegar al corazón de los que lo rodean eso será más que suficiente para ganar esta batalla eso te lo aseguro Sakura.

 _Sakura me miró un tanto asombrada, parecía estar conforme con mi pequeño discurso. Aun se veía triste pero por lo menos había conseguido restaurar sus esperanzas de una forma un tanto apresurada pero animadora. Luego de eso me ofrecí a llevarla a casa, por más Kunoichi que ella fuese no estaba bien dejar a una niña sola por la noche. De todas formas ella terminó negándose con la excusa de que quería quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos un rato más. No me quedo más opción que acceder a eso._

 _Decidí volver a casa y por fin me recosté sobre mi cama, aunque recuerdo que no pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en todo lo que se venía. El nombre de Sasuke me había traído muchos malos recuerdos, algunos buenos y algunos malos, sin embargo eran recuerdos que dolían de la misma manera. Aparté esos pensamientos por el momento y me concentré en Sakura, de allí en adelante sería ella la que más saldría perjudicada en todo esto. Tal vez sonará algo tonto pero todo esto, descontando a Naruto, me recuerda al mito de Sakura, Makoto y Setsu. De ellos nació el mito del origen de los árboles de cerezo._

 _Si repasara la historia tal vez me sentiría más identificado: Sakura era una joven Japonesa que vivía felizmente casada con su esposo Makoto. Ambos vivían en la región de Yoshino en un pequeño pueblo llamado Hitome Senbon. Esta pareja se conoció a escasas semanas de su enlace, puesto que los padres de ambos chicos habían acordado que cuando sus hijos cumplieran la edad de veinte años se casarían por amor y en beneficio de la unión entre ambas familias._

 _Cierto día el imperio Japonés mando reclutar a sus mejores ninja sin importar la edad o la condición actual. Una mañana, con la salida del sol, un enviado de la guardia real llamó a la puerta de la casa de la joven pareja solicitando la presencia de Makoto en el ejército ninja, por lo que tenía que marchar en una gran guerra. _

_Sakura amaba demasiado a su esposo por lo que se entristeció al saber la noticia; él iba a marcharse y a dejarla sola. Ella jamás había estado sola, ni siquiera cuando era una niña y sus padres partían a sus entrenamientos…_

 _Esta es sólo una parte de dicha historia, pero a decir verdad Sasuke y Sakura podrían sentirse identificados con este relato. Mi alumno no se había marchado a una guerra por obligación tal y como lo había hecho Makoto, pero a fin de cuentas se había marchado por venganza hacia una guerra que poco tardaría muy tiempo en terminar consigo mismo, dejando a Sakura sintiéndose sola, abandonada y miserable a su suerte._

* * *

 _Durante un periodo de tiempo Naruto decidió a irse de entrenamiento con el maestro Jiraiya, con el único objetivo de volverse más fuerte para hacer que Sasuke regresara a la aldea. Eso significaba que yo debía hacerme cargo de Sakura que a fin de cuentas era la única alumna que me quedaba en esos momentos. Era bueno que, a pesar de que ella tenía planes con la Hokage Tsunade, aun podíamos entrenar juntos por las tardes y hablar de ciertas cosas._

 _Después de varias misiones cumplidas por el equipo siete Sakura comenzó a sentirse como una verdadera inútil, diciendo que no servía para nada más que para desmayarse ante los golpes del enemigo. Es por eso que al regresar de nuestra última misión ella fue con Lady Tsunade a pedirle que por favor se convirtiera en su maestra de entrenamiento. La Hokage se sorprendió ante tal pedido por parte de mi alumna, pero aceptó ser su maestra con la condición de que también debería de convertirse en una ninja medico… desde luego que Sakura accedió a eso sin problemas._

 _El apellido Uchiha aún se escuchaba salir de la boca de Naruto y Sakura, pero más que nada de la boca de Naruto. Al parecer Sasuke era el ninja de moda del que se hablaba a cada momento en cada esquina de la aldea, no me gustaría que me malinterpreten al decir esto, después de todo yo también extrañaba mucho a mi alumno._

 _Por más que las cosas marchaban bien Sakura aún no se recuperaba de la ausencia de Sasuke. Ella todavía sostenía sus esperanzas de que el último miembro de nuestro equipo regresaría algún día, pero esa espera la estaba matando lenta y dolorosamente por dentro. Por más que trataba de ocultarse ella lloraba por Sasuke muy a menudo, sólo que no quería que nadie se enterara de eso… ese era el orgullo de una Kunoichi. Era una lástima que nadie jamás se diera cuenta de su dolor, parecía que yo era el único que lo sabía después de todo soy mucho más que un maestro y ella es mucho más que una alumna para mí… mucho más. Sakura no podía engañar a mis ojos, por más buena que fuera ocultando cosas no podía engañarme. Pronto llegué a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería hablar a solas y seriamente con ella… no podía permitir que siguiera sufriendo de la forma en que lo hacía._

 _En ese sentido Sakura también se parecía mucho mi difunta compañera Rin._

* * *

Segunda etapa: Una chica de papel.

.

.

 _En una tarde como cualquiera del mes de enero me decidí a invitar a Sakura a una reunión, así ambos podríamos hablar tranquilos. Habían pasado apenas tres años y dos meses que Sasuke había abandonado la aldea y aun no había dado señales de vida, no había señales ni de él ni de Orochimaru. Si hubo señales remotas de los Akatsuki pero ese es un tema aparte del que se debía discutir con más calma._

 _D_ _espués de mi entrenamiento salí de entre los bosques y fui directamente a buscarla, suponiendo que debería de estar en su casa. Antes de irme a entrenar en la mañana mandé a mi leal amigo Pakkun para que le diera el_ _mensaje a Sakura de que más o menos las siete de la tarde pasaría a buscarla. Me hubiera gustado ir personalmente pero tenía cosas importantes que hacer._

 _Al atardecer pasé por el centro de la aldea ya que era el camino más lago hacia la casa de mi alumna y comencé a pensar que tal vez debería darme un poco más de prisa. La diosa Amaterasu parecía estar ocultando las cálidas llamas del sol para poder dar paso a Tsukyomi y a la sombra de la luna llena. En pocas palabras: pronto se haría de noche y ya estaba llegando como siempre tarde._

 _Minutos después me detuve junto enfrente de la puerta del hogar de Sakura. Miré por la ventanilla y me sorprendió ver que todas las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que seguramente ni ella ni su madre estaban allí. Era tal y como lo había sospechado desde el principio; seguramente Sakura estaba escondiéndose para ahorrarse todo mi sermón matutino, era una lástima para ella que yo considerara que rendirse no era una opción así que fuese como fuese la encontraría tarde o temprano, buscando por cielo y tierra, pero podía estar seguro de que la encontraría._

 _Me fui de ese lugar esperando encontrar alguna señal de vida por parte de ella en la plaza que estaba cerca del monumento Hokage, allí dirigí mi vista hacia todos los lugares conocidos. Debía admitirlo, Sakura no sólo era una maestra en el arte del conocimiento sino que también era una verdadera genio en el arte de esconderse por lo que sería muy difícil encontrarla... aun si usara mi ojo Sharingan me costaría atraparla._

 _Me detuve cerca de la roca Hokage a pensar con lógica por un momento. La pregunta del millón en mi cabeza era:_ « _Si yo fuera Sakura, ¿A dónde iría?_ » _._

— ¡Kakashi-Sensei! — _me llamó una voz gritona que no parecía ser muy lejana de donde ya estaba parado_ —. ¡Estoy aquí arriba Sensei!

 _Dirigí mi mirada hacia el monumento Hokage y allí estaba ella, era su aguda voz la que me llamaba desde lo alto. Sakura estaba sentada en la cabeza de piedra que representaba a Lady Tsunade, con la mirada perdida hacia la nada y sin prestar atención al anaranjado ocaso que se presentaba en frente suyo. El viento veraniego jugaba con sus cabellos rosados como si estos fueras pétalos de cerezo bailando al viento… se veía muy hermosa a la luz del atardecer. Salí de mis pensamientos y caí en la cuenta de que me sorprendía verla sentada en el monte Hokage. Creo que tal vez juzgué_ _mal a mi alumna ya que al principio pensé que sól_ _o se escondía de mí, y ahora podría darme cuenta de que estaba equivocado._

 _Corrí rápidamente y en un so_ _lo impulso comencé a saltar por los techos de la oficina Hokage, lo cual me permitió llegar sin problemas hasta donde estaba Sakura. Una vez allí parado dirigí mi mirada hacia ella._

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sakura? — _le pregunté_ _un tanto intrigado, sinceramente no esperaba encontrármela sentada a esa altura para nada considerable._

—Pakkun dijo que usted quería hablar conmigo Sensei, así que decidí que si íbamos a hablar debía ser en un lugar tranquilo y apartado de todos — _me respondió ella sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez en todos esos años… me agrado esa sensación._

—En realidad si quería hablar contigo pero como no te encontré en tu casa supuse que te habías escapado — _admití mirándola de reojo y de forma nerviosa, supongo que si la juzgu_ _é mal._

—Pues como verá no me escapé — _me reclamó ella con un tono de voz un poco elevado, me atrevería a decir que se oía casi resentida_ _por cómo me expresé_ —. Se trata de Sasuke, ¿verdad?, quiere hablar conmigo respecto a él.

 _Me sorprendió que de un momento a otro me haya hecho esa declaración. Vaya que esa niña era lista, había adivinado en seguida mis intenciones aunque tal vez era bastante obvio._

—En realidad no sólo quería hablar de él sino también de ti, Sakura — _respondí tomando asiento junto a ella en la piedra Hokage_ —. Sé que aun estas muy triste por el abandono de Sasuke, me doy cuenta de eso todo el tiempo y espero podamos hablar...

—... Es de papel, ¿verdad Kakashi-Sensei? — _ella me interrumpió de un momento a otro, con una frase y una pregunta que francamente no supe interpretar bien en ese instante._

— ¿Que te refieres con eso, Sakura? — _pregunté_ _con un brillo de intriga en la pupila de ni ojos descubierto, para ser sincero no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que quiso decir con ser de papel_ —. ¿Qué cosa es de papel?

—Me refiero al corazón de las personas Sensei, es como el papel cuando arrugado. El dolor que dejas en un corazón ajeno será tan difícil de borrar como las arrugas que dejas en un papel al comprimirlo demasiado. A veces las arrugas se van después de un tiempo y otras veces se quedan para siempre… así es el corazón humano. Hay cicatrices que simplemente desaparecen, pero hay otra clase de heridas que en ocasiones duelen tanto que ya jamás sanan — _explicó_ _ella con la mirada vacía y llena de sentimiento a la vez, mientras que sus iris se pegaban en el hermoso final del atardecer._

 _Me sorprendió mucho oír esa clase de metáforas salir de los labios de Sakura, pero lo que más me asombraba era el hecho de que entendía su punto de vista a la perfección. Esa metáfora estaba basada en sus propios sentimientos. Sasuke había dejado de esa misma forma el corazón de mi alumna, vacío, delgado y vulnerable como una hoja de papel. Definitivamente esa era la razón de sus sonrisas falsas; de su tristeza escondida y por sobretodo de sus sabias metáforas. Tal vez ya había llegado la hora de que yo le respondiera de la misma forma._

—Así es, Sakura. El corazón humano es, por supuesto que no literalmente, de papel — _declar_ _é mientras que ella me miraba de reojo esperando a que terminara de completar la frase_ —. Pero la que decide si esas arrugas y cicatrices te harán daño de por vida eres tú. Debes dejar ir el pasado aunque sea por un momento y mirar hacia el futuro que es en donde están tus amigos y familia. Sé que la razón de tu dolor es Sasuke, pero el pasado es simplemente pasado hay que dejarlo ir y concentrarnos en nuestra misión para el futuro.

 _Ella apartó su mirada sorprendentemente molesta y apretó los ojos con fuerza. Para mi suerte también podía entender lo que sentía en ese momento… era uno de los dolor por el cual yo ya había pasado en mi adolescencia. A veces es difícil dejar ir a las personas que quieres, y eso siempre te atormenta pero a final de cuentas es pasado. Por ejemplo mí pasado esta compuesto por dos nombre muy importantes: Obito Uchiha y Rin Nohara. Finalmente ella me miró bruscamente._

— ¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo kakashi-Sensei! — _exclamó ella mientras que un par de lágrimas se desprendían de sus ojos._

 _Algunas de esas gotas saladas sólo se las llevó el viento en un susurro, sus ojos de esmeralda se abrieron de par en par y su dulce voz fue callada por unos labios deseosos… eran los míos. No pude resistir el impulso de robarle un beso. No sé porque lo hice, pero sí sé que lo disfrute mucho y sinceramente lo volvería a hacer en cualquier momento. Ese beso para mí fue mágico, estaba consciente de que ese no había sido el primero pero si sé que tuve una sensación que jamás había tenido con ningún otro. Tal vez a cualquiera le parecería extraño ese beso repentino, ya que por mi parte estuvo lleno de amor. Nunca antes había demostrado esa clase de sentimientos por Sakura en frente de otros, pero ya saben lo que dicen… un beso dice más que mil palabras._

 _Tuve una hermosa sensación cuando vi que ella cerraba sus ojos poco a poco dejándose llevar, estaba disfrutando de su primer beso a la perfección. Ella rodeó sus brazos en mi cuello y me abrazo cálidamente, yo sólo correspondí. Aún estaba en shock como para hacer algo más: una parte de mi decía que no estaba bien hacer eso porque yo era su maestro y además ella era demasiado joven para mí, suponiendo que sólo tenía quince años y yo veintinueve… pero ya saben que la naturaleza es sabia y para el amor no existen las edades. Yo me había dado cuenta de ello hace tiempo… estaba muy enamorado de mi alumna._

 _La brisa parecía casi primaveral y jugaba con nuestros cabellos moviéndolos de un lado al otro resplandecientes a la luz de la luna creciente. Sakura se separó de mí lentamente, sonrojada y con una hermosa y verdadera sonrisa… de esas que tanto me enloquecían. La miré durante unos segundos y luego nos sentamos nuevamente, no me resistí al deseo de abrazarla contra mi pecho y nos dispusimos a ver la luna juntos… sin más palabras que decir._

 _Ese beso por mi parte estaba lleno de amor, aunque no sabía si por parte de ella era lo mismo. Esa noche tomé una decisión… si ella no podía olvidar a Sasuke entonces yo haría que al menos olvidase su amor por él._

 _Ahora que lo recuerdo creo que no había terminado de contar el mito de Sakura y Setsu, en esta parte de mi vida también me siento identificado con la historia así que mejor continúo con mi relato: …A la mañana temprano, antes de partir a la guerra, Makoto le regaló a su esposa Sakura un peculiar y muy rara vez visto árbol que parecía no tener un nombre en específico. Luego partió con los demás ninjas sosteniendo la promesa de que regresaría a casa antes de que el árbol empezara a tener flores._

 _Un día como cualquiera llegó un muchacho al pueblo de Hitome Senbon en busca de trabajo. Setsu, que así era como se llamaba el joven, misteriosamente paso delante de la casa de Sakura y vio como el gran árbol blanco se alzaba entre la maleza del jardín de la casa, por lo que decidió entrar y prestar sus servicios como jardinero a la joven dama._

 _Cuando Sakura vio a Setsu, no pudo evitar sentir como su mirada se clavaba en el fondo de sus ojos y no pudieron gesticular más palabras que:_ « _No tengo mucho con lo que pagarte, pero puedo ofrecerte comida aparte de un pequeño sueldo si es que precisas mucho del trabajo_ » _. Setsu acept ó por lo que a la mañana siguiente, antes de que la niebla pudiera diluirse del aire, el joven muchacho comenzó a trabajar en el jardín._

 _Los dos pasaban muchos tiempos juntos, ya que ella también colaboraba en el mantenimiento del jardín. Pasaban largas horas hablando y riendo, compenetraban muy bien juntos y poco a poco o que parecía ser una amistad fue convirtiéndose en un profundo amor correspondido el uno por el otro. Hasta que un día Setsu, mientras descansaban en lo alto de las ramas del gran árbol, apartó de la cara de Sakura un pequeño mechón que tapaba los grandes ojos de la muchacha y le robó un apasionado beso. Ella se quedó ruborizada en un principio, pero no apartó sus labios de los de Setsu, ya que descubrió en aquel mismo instante, que el pequeño hormigueo que sentía en su estómago cada vez que Setsu la rozaba, era amor verdadero…_

 _Este no es el final del relato, aún queda historia por contar. Si lo vemos de esta manera lo mismo ocurrió conmigo y con Sakura en el monte Hokage. Yo era como Setsu, el fiel enamorado que le había robado un beso a su hermosa Sakura y de paso se había ganado su amor. Y mi alumna era como la Sakura del mito que poco a poco se iría enamorando de Setsu y se olvidaría de Makoto, o sea, de Sasuke Uchiha._

* * *

 _Después de ese día, en que nos besamos por primera vez, mi relación con Sakura floreció muy notablemente. A partir de esa noche ambos comenzamos a pasar mucho más tiempo juntos, aunque a veces se nos dificultaba un poco el estar a solas ya que a dónde íbamos siempre estábamos acompañados por Naruto o por cazadores especiales Ambu. Con un poco de suerte solo en las tardes podíamos estar a solas sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento o misión adquirida._

 _Tiempo después los besos se hicieron una hermosa costumbre entre nosotros; nos gustaba mucho sentir nuestras lenguas conectadas como si fueran una sola. Ella tenía unos labios muy dulces por lo que era una combinación perfecta de sabores, aunque todavía no llegábamos a eso de besábamos en frente de otros. También se hizo una bonita costumbre juntarnos en el mismo lugar a ver la puesta de sol todos los días, siempre en el monte Hokage a la misma hora ya que desde allí la vista era simplemente perfecta. Desde allí la vista era hermosa y cada vez que llegaba la noche no nos despedíamos con abrazos al igual que antes, siempre comenzábamos el día con un beso y lo terminábamos al igual con un beso._

 _Había lindos momentos que para nosotros eran como rayos de sol, pero como dice el dicho, todo sol tiene sus nubes negras ocultándolo de vez en cuando. La cuarta guerra mundial Shinobi había comenzado al poco tiempo de que aparecieron los Akatsuki y muchos secretos se vieron revelados en el trascurso de esa guerra; secretos unidos a mi pasado que sinceramente volvieron a atormentarme muy de golpe. Para empezar, de entre todas esas noticias la que me cayó como balde de agua fría fue que al final Obito Uchiha, mi supuestamente difunto compañero, estaba en realidad con vida dese hacia mucho tiempo. Durante muchos años me culpé por haber abandonado a Obito en una avalancha de rocas pensando que de verdad había muerto aplastado, es por eso que sinceramente terminó por destrozarme el pensar que al final yo había estado viviendo con ese dolor en vano durante toda mi vida._

 _En un tema no relacionado con mi antiguo compañero, creo que antes de la guerra la única verdadera buena noticia había sido el regreso de Naruto a la aldea. Realmente le había servido mucho el entrenamiento con Jiraiya y todos podíamos ver que ya estaba listo para lo que se venía… aunque nadie había visto venir una nueva guerra._

 _En el trascurso de esos tiempos difíciles Sakura se quedó conmigo todo el tiempo, apoyándome y pidiéndome que le contara toda la historia del antiguo equipo siete. Al final lo hice, le conté absolutamente todo mi pasado empezando por la muerte de mi padre hasta terminar por la muerte de Rin, y para hacerle honor a la verdad debo decir que no pude evitar llorar al contarle todo. Ese día ella logró consolarme con sus palabras y sus dulces besos, me dio el valor para mirar hacia atrás y enfrentarme con la verdad… ella era la viva imagen de Rin. No se confundan, yo amaba a Sakura por ser ella no porque se pareciera a Rin pero debía admitir que me gustaba que tuviera ese efecto de consolador que mi compañera solía tener en mi interior._

 _Fue una guerra muy larga así que creo que no podría contar la historia, porque si lo hiciera tal vez que jamás terminaría de narrarla. Fueron muchos acontecimientos los que azotaron la aldea, por ejemplo: esa vez Obito finalmente murió derrotado por nuestra alianza Shinobi con las demás aldeas. Al final mi querido rival logró cumplir su sueño de estar con Rin… sólo que eso sería en el otro mundo._

 _Lo mejor de todo ese desenlace fue el regreso de Sasuke. En la última batalla Naruto y Sasuke perdieron un brazo, pero ambos se sentían como si en vez de perder hubiesen ganado algo más. Yo digo que ese es el símbolo de su gran hermandad, ambos perdieron un brazo el uno por el otro con el fin de saldar algunas cuentas. Fue conmovedor verlos juntos después de tanto tiempo, uniendo sus manos en señal de amistad así como las estatuas de piedra Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha que parecían estar destruidas por el impacto. Sakura comenzó a llorar al verlos a los dos reunidos. Mi alumno sonrió al verla, con una mezcla de culpa y felicidad en sus ojos, era evidente que se alegraba de verla y que el dolor de verla llorar le carcomía._

 _Después de unos días de arreglos y papeleríos Sasuke volvió a irse de la aldea, pero esta vez se fue en un viaje de redención con el propósito de expiar sus culpas. Sakura se entristeció al verlo partir, aunque ya no le afectaba tanto. Antes de irse vi a mi alumno hacer algo muy curioso: puso su dedo índice y corazón en la frente de Sakura como si le diera un golpecito ahí._

 _La mirada que Sakura le dirigía a Sasuke ya no estaba llena de tristeza amorosa como la que solía tener antes, sino que era sólo una tristeza de amistad. Todo este tiempo ella había tenido la esperanza de que Sasuke volvería, por lo que en su mente siempre lo esperó pero me temo que su corazón ya se había cansado hace años de esperar._

 _El amor entre mis dos alumnos había permanecido muerto y enterrado desde hace tiempo… y desanimadamente me atrevería a decir que yo era el culpable de eso._

* * *

Tercera etapa: Cenizas de resignación.

.

.

 _Definitivamente el día más importante de mi vida se dios transcurso en un tercer domingo del mes marzo. No era un día como cualquiera eso podía afirmarlo. Esa fecha me encontré de un minuto a otros muy nervioso y casi abandonado en una habitación rodeada por mis dos alumnos Naruto y Sasuke. Ambos estaban ayudándome a calmar mis tediosos nervios y a vestirme bien con mi nuevo traje negro de fiestas formales. En una boda el novio siempre debía ser el más elegante del lugar, así es… esa fecha del mes de marzo estaba por celebrar mi boda._

 _Meses después de que Sasuke partió nuevamente en un viaje de redención me decidí a proponerle matrimonio a Sakura, lo habría hecho antes pero lamentablemente ella aún era menor de edad. Ahora nadie podía oponerse a nuestro compromiso porque ella ya tenía más de dieciocho y pues… apenas había cumplido treinta y dos años. A todos en la aldea les alegro saber que Sakura era la novia con la que me casaría._

 _Después de haberme calmado lo suficiente salí de la habitación en compañía de Naruto. Caminé lentamente hacia el altar mirando a todos los que estaban a mí alrededor y me quedándome allí parado como si fuese una estatua de piedra. Ver a toda la aldea asistir a mi boda me dio una sensación cálida, pero a la vez me lleno de muchos nervios temiendo que algo saliera mal._

 _Sakura se encontraba en la otra habitación contraria a la mía, seguramente aún estaba arreglándose con la ayuda de sus damas de honor Hinata e Ino. Las cosas entre ella e Ino se habían arreglado por completo; ambas volvieron a ser las amigas que eran antes de que Sasuke las sedujera, sinceramente me daba mucho gusto por ellas._

 _La música comenzó a sonar por mis canales auditivos. Era una melodía muy tradicional de las bodas, lenta y suave que podía acompañar a cualquier novia o novio hacia la entrada de la unión de dos vidas. Hinata salió disparada de la habitación y nos avisó a todos que Sakura ya salía; desde luego que yo me preparé para verla salir de su habitación._ _Ella se veía muy hermosa caminando hacia el altar; si me lo preguntaran me atrevería a decir que ninguna mujer se vería tan fantástica como ella en su kimono de novia tradicional. *****_ _Ella era perfecta en todos los sentidos o al menos yo la veía así, yo era torpe, ella era preciosa; yo era un aburrido sin remedio y ella era fascinante hasta el infinito._ _Estaba feliz por casarme, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz aunque una pequeña parte de mí se sentía un poco miserable._

 _Desde lo lejos puede observar que Sakura no caminaba sola hacia mí, sino que venía acompañada del brazo de Sasuke. Mi alumno se veía muy serio y con la misma mirada gélida de siempre, pero en el fondo era muy evidente que estaba sufriendo a horrores por esto… después de todo a él seguramente le hubiera gustado casarse con Sakura._

 _Sasuke había vuelto de su viaje a la aldea en una repentina tarde del mes anterior a este. Ya todos en Konoha estaban informados de que Sakura y yo nos casaríamos dentro del mes de marzo; lo sabían todos menos él. Naruto y yo estábamos muy conscientes de esto así que por más que nos afecta sabíamos que lo mejor sería hablar frente a frente con Sasuke, así que para no darle molestias a Sakura decidimos invitar a mi alumno a una reunión._

 _Naruto tuvo la buena idea de ir al puesto de ramen Ichiraku. Al principio comimos tranquilos sin tocar ningún tema, pero luego de un tiempo impaciente fue cuando nos decidimos a ir al grano. Solté la bomba de mi casamiento con Sakura y en mi sincera opinión… Sasuke reacciono mejor de lo que creí que lo haría. Mi alumno sólo se quedó en silencio por un momento observándome, luego se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a irse… pero antes de eso me dedicó una mirada llena de odio sin más explicación. Me dolió mucho verlo de esa manera tan molesta ya que mi intención jamás había sido hacerlo sufrir. Lamentablemente yo tampoco no podía renunciar a la mujer que amaba… no podía darle a Sasuke lo que no quería darle a nadie._

 _Finalmente un día antes de la boda mi alumno volvió a parecer como si nada. Él se acercó a mí y me pidió sus sinceras disculpas por su comportamiento; ustedes sabrán que yo acepte sus disculpas, aunque en lo que a mi concierne no hacían falta más palabras. Pude percibí el dolor de Sasuke a través de sus ojos, era muy obvio el hecho de que se sentía destrozado por la idea de haber perdido a su cerezo… aunque era muy orgulloso como para demostrarlo._

 _En fin, tuve que Salir de mis pensamientos. Sakura se paró justo al lado mío, me hacía tan feliz estar con ella en ese lugar lleno de invitados. Nos casamos en los límites del País de la Hierba, cerca de un enorme árbol de cerezo que dejaba caer sus rosados pétalos cerca del rostro de mi hermosa esposa. Antes que nada el que se opusiera a nuestra unión debía hablar o callar para siempre, eso me preocupó. Pensé que Sasuke intervendría pero a final de cuentas no lo hizo, sólo se quedó allí, sentado y con la mirada ligeramente gacha. Naruto estaba sentado a su lado y en un acto de consuelo posó su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo. Ponto llegó el momento de dar el ‹‹si acepto››… esa felicidad me dejo un sabor amargo tanto en la boca como en el corazón._

 _Durante toda la fiesta mi alumno se quedó sentando sin hacer nada, solamente se levantó de su asiento para bailar con Sakura. Cada uno de los hombres presentes debía bailar con la novia y esta vez era el turno de Sasuke. Se vía demasiado triste al compás de la música que se presentaba, obvio que nadie más que Naruto y yo nos daba cuenta de eso._

 _Me alejé un poco de ese lugar; fui en dirección hacia donde caían los pétalos de flor. Ese cerezo se me hacía muy familiar, me daba una extraña sensación de familiaridad y cuando lo miraba tan grande y florecido de daba una sensación de calidez. Era como una señal: No podía estar triste en mi boda._

 _Creo que ya es el momento de contar el final del mito de Sakura y Setsu. La historia continua así:_ … _Pasaron la mejor primavera de sus vidas. Les encantaba sentarse al sol bajo el árbol en flor y ver como las mariposas y los pajarillos volaban entre las flores. Sakura amaba a Setsu como nunca antes había amado a nadie, le encantaba la forma en la que el acariciaba su pelo y la forma en que la miraba cada mañana al despertar, era tremendamente feliz._

 _Una tarde ambos enamorados vieron como un caballo paraba en el patio de su casa, y como un hombre alto y fuerte se acercaba a ellos… Makoto había regresado de la guerra.  
Makoto al descubrir la traición de su mujer decidió acabar allí mismo con la vida de ambos, a los pies del árbol que un día había regalado a su amada esposa. Fue tanta la rabia con la que Makoto usó su espada, que se creó un gran río rojo de sangre que tardo horas en desaparecer bajo la tierra._

 _Llego el Otoño, el gran árbol empezó a perder sus flores y con la llegada del gélido invierno las tristes ramas de aquel pelado árbol quedaron heladas. Un buen día Makoto decidió que al comenzar la primavera, antes de que floreciera el árbol, lo talaría, pues cada vez que lo miraba le recordaba a Sakura y lo que era aún más doloroso… a Sakura en los brazos de Setsu._

 _Al primer día de primavera, cuando la tenue luz del sol se filtró entre las nubes y bañó sus delicados pétalos, el árbol emitió un resplandor entre rosáceo y blanquecino. Makoto se acercó asombrado a los pies del inmenso árbol, pues las pequeñas flores que habían brotado de las ramas del árbol a diferencia de las demás primaveras, estas eran rosas. Makoto quedó prendado del color de estas de tal modo que decidió no talar el árbol y mantenerlo en su jardín._

 _La mitología Japonesa dice que, a partir de que el amor de Sakura y Setsu fuera culminado frente al majestuoso árbol, este que había vivido el romance a sus pies absorbió tristemente el amor de estos mediante sus raíces y comenzó a tornar sus flores rosas para mantener vivo su espíritu y que ambos vivieran eternamente su amor… por esa razón ese desconocido árbol fue nombrado Sakura en honor a la joven enamorada._

 _Fueron los días más largos que ella había conocido, se había sentido muy sola y los días se había transformado en meses y los meses en años. Pero ella, todas las mañanas al despertar el sol, salía a ver como cada día el blanco de las flores abrigaba cada vez más su soledad. Mucho antes de su muerte Sakura aceptó que Makoto jamás regresaría._

 _Ahora que sabemos el final del mito no es tan diferente de mi situación. Sasuke había regresado de su guerra consigo mismo, dejando ver su arrepentimiento por abandonar a Sakura. Lamentablemente ella ya estaba enamorada de mi al igual que la Sakura del mito estaba enamorada de Setsu. A diferencia de este final Sasuke no nos mató… sólo se resignó al darse cuenta de que su cerezo se había marchitado por la espera._

 _Sasuke era como Makoto, el guerrero que en vez de irse a una guerra se fue en acto de venganza y abandono. Yo era como Setsu, aquel que salvó a Sakura de caer en la soledad y en sus propias lagrimas; y mi esposa era como la Sakura del mito… su corazón se había resignado y vuelto cenizas por la espera._

Fin.

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos, primero que nada pido perdón por tanto OoC. Espero les haya gustado el Fic basado en el hermoso mito de Sakura y Setsu. Espero críticas constructivas de su parte.

*Frase de John Green de la maravillosa obra literaria llamada "Buscando a Alaska".


End file.
